Velma Dinkley
Velma is a Character in Scooby Doo Voice Actors: # Nicole Jaffe (1969-1974, 2002-2003) - English # Pat Stevens (1976-1979) - English # Marla Frumkin (1979-1984) - English # Christina Lange (1988) - English # BJ Ward (1997-2001) - English # Mindy Cohn (2002-present) - English # Kate Micucci (2015) - English # Olga Golovanov - Russian Velma played Patty in Artemis & Friends Artemis & Friends (Season 1) She is a guest star. Velma played Barmaid in The Great Nerd Detective Velma played Foxglove in Brock 'n Shaggy Rescue Rangers She is a bat. Velma played Mulan in Velmalan She is a Chinese princess. Velma played Amy/Sailor Mercury in Sailor Kim She is a Sailor Scout. Velma played Amara/Sailor Uranus in Sailor Serena (1701Movies Style) She is a Sailor Scout. Velma Played Serena's Mom In Sailor Sena She is Sailor Moon's Mother In Past Age Velma Played In Pokemon (160Movies Style) She is older sister Velma Miss Miller In Artemis and the Cats (1983) She is Dave's Velma Played Mrs. Taylor. In Dinosaur King (143Movies Human Style) She is Max's Mother Portrayals: * In Chip-ChipMunk, Where Are You! she is played by Duchess. * In Winnie the Pooh, Where Are You! she is played by Nanao Ise. * In Ash Doo, Where Are You! she is played by Amy/Sailor Mercury. * In Tom Doo, Where Are You she is played by Herself. * In Tramp Doo, Where Are You! she is played by Misty. * In Tod Doo, Where Are You! she is played by Kim Possible. * In Alvin Doo, Where Are You! she is played by Jasmine. * In Simba Doo, Where Are You! she is played by Mulan. * In Basil Doo, Where Are You! she is played by Beth. * In Mickey Mouse, Where Are You! she is played by Belle. * In Courage Doo, Where Are You! she is played by Moana. * In Surly Doo, Where Are You! she is played by Mallow. * In Mowgli Doo, Where Are You! she is played by Stella. * In Pongo Doo, Where Are You! she is played by Raye/Sailor Mars. * In Scooby Doo spoof for ??? she is played by ???. * In Scooby Doo spoof for 1961Movies she is played by Serena/Sailor Moon. * In Krypto Doo spoof she is played by Molly Baker. * In Danny Doo, Where Are You! She is Plalyed by Tammy (Pound Puppies) * In Scooby Doo for chris1704 she is Played by Rukia * In Scooby doo spoof for 1961Ruzel she si Played by Tea Gardner Gallery: Velma Dinkley in Scooby Doo, Where Are You.jpg|Velma Dinkley in Scooby Doo, Where Are You Velma Dinkley in The Scooby Doo Show.jpg|Velma Dinkley in The Scooby Doo Show Velma Dinkley in Johnny Bravo.jpg|Velma Dinkley in Johnny Bravo Velma Dinkley in Scooby Doo on Zombie Island.jpg|Velma Dinkley in Scooby Doo on Zombie Island Velma Dinkley in Scooby Doo on Zombie Island-0.jpg|Velma Dinkley in Scooby Doo on Zombie Island Velma Dinkley in Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost.jpg|Velma Dinkley in Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost Velma Dinkley in Scooby Doo Mystery of the Fun Park Phantom.jpg|Velma Dinkley in Scooby Doo: Mystery of the Fun Park Phantom Velma Dinkley in The Scooby Doo Project.jpg|Velma Dinkley in The Scooby Doo Project Velma Dinkley in Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders.jpg|Velma Dinkley in Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders Velma Dinkley in Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders-0.jpg|Velma Dinkley in Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders Velma Dinkley in Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase.jpg|Velma Dinkley in Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase Velma Dinkley in Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase-0.jpg|Velma Dinkley in Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase Velma Dinkley in Scooby Doo! Spooky Games.jpg|Velma Dinkley in Scooby Doo! Spooky Games Velma Dinkley in Scooby-Doo Shaggy's Showdown.jpg|Velma Dinkley in Scooby-Doo!: Shaggy's Showdown Velma Dinkley (Linda Cardllini).jpg Velma Dinkley (Linda Cardllini).png|Velma Dinkley Linda Cardellini Sailor Moon Sailor Mercury Sailor Mars ariel and velma.png|Velma Dinkley as Amy/Sailor Mercury Gym leaders x y 4000movies.jpg Johnny Bravo with Scooby Doo and Friends.jpg Scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-897.jpg Scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-896.jpg Scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-895.jpg Scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-893.jpg Scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-894.jpg Scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-892.jpg Scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-2175.jpg Scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-2176.jpg Scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-2177.jpg Scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-2179.jpg Scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-2180.jpg Scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-2181.jpg Scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-2182.jpg Scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-2183.jpg Scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-2184.jpg Scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-2185.jpg Scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-2186.jpg Scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-2187.jpg Scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-2188.jpg Scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-2189.jpg Scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-2190.jpg Scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-2191.jpg Scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-2192.jpg Big-top-scooby-doo-disneyscreencaps.com-1081.jpg Big-top-scooby-doo-disneyscreencaps.com-1082.jpg Big-top-scooby-doo-disneyscreencaps.com-1083.jpg Big-top-scooby-doo-disneyscreencaps.com-1084.jpg scooby-lochness-disneyscreencaps.com-1078.jpg scooby-lochness-disneyscreencaps.com-1079.jpg scooby-lochness-disneyscreencaps.com-1080.jpg Aloha-scooby-doo-movie-screencaps.com-1087.jpg Aloha-scooby-doo-movie-screencaps.com-1088.jpg Aloha-scooby-doo-movie-screencaps.com-1089.jpg Aloha-scooby-doo-movie-screencaps.com-1086.jpg Aloha-scooby-doo-movie-screencaps.com-1082.jpg Aloha-scooby-doo-movie-screencaps.com-1083.jpg Aloha-scooby-doo-movie-screencaps.com-1085.jpg Aloha-scooby-doo-movie-screencaps.com-1084.jpg Aloha-scooby-doo-movie-screencaps.com-1081.jpg scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-7650.jpg scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-7651.jpg scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-7652.jpg scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-7653.jpg scooby-doo-wrestlemania-disneyscreencaps_com-1169.jpg scooby-doo-wrestlemania-disneyscreencaps_com-1170.jpg Big-top-scooby-doo-disneyscreencaps.com-5757.jpg Big-top-scooby-doo-disneyscreencaps.com-5756.jpg Big-top-scooby-doo-disneyscreencaps.com-5755.jpg Big-top-scooby-doo-disneyscreencaps.com-8869.jpg Big-top-scooby-doo-disneyscreencaps.com-8866.jpg Big-top-scooby-doo-disneyscreencaps.com-8867.jpg Big-top-scooby-doo-disneyscreencaps.com-8868.jpg scooby-doo-wrestlemania-disneyscreencaps.com-864.jpg scooby-doo-wrestlemania-disneyscreencaps.com-865.jpg Scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-6869.jpg Scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-6868.jpg Scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-6867.jpg Velma Dinkley Being Blown in the Wind.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Scooby Doo Characters Category:Tomboys Category:Pretty Girls Category:Characters Who Wear Glasses Category:Be Cool Scooby-Doo! Characters Category:Johnny Bravo Characters Category:John Cenastone and Velma Category:Orange Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Smart Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:CartoonNetworkandHubFan360 Category:A Pup Named Scooby Doo characters Category:Pre-Teens Category:Cute Characters Category:Humans Category:Hanna-Barbera Characters